Slufurah
Character Origins Appearance Dressed in a flowing orange and red robe, Slufurah’s appearance suggests a strong connection with the Element of Fire. Indeed, this is the Element in which he has specialized. His body is sleek, while his protruding eyes and long, sharp teeth give him a foreboding appearance. Background Information Slufurah is one of the UnderWorld Muges known as the Pyrogenousists. These Muges specialize in the Element of Fire and the destructive nature of Mugic. Slufurah makes his home on the shores of the Lava Pond, honing his abilities and studying the nature of both Fire and Mugic. He has learned how to use the inner Mugical might possessed by Muges. The effect is devastating for both Muge and opponent – and he is more than willing to share his knowledge. Slurfurah was invited alongside Donmar and Tharc to translate the Cothica Tablet in the Lost City of Kehn-Sep at the invitation of Taffial. While invited under a banner of peace, Slufurah had ulterior motives. After the Tablet was fully translated, Slufurah unleashed an UnderWorld squadron lead by Ketacc and Rothar to ensure only the UnderWorlders would have the information on the Tablet. During the brief skirmish between the UnderWorlders and the Mipedians, Slufurah would retreat, with Taffial as a captive. Personality and Behavior Slufurah is one of the most ruthless and treacherous creature in Perim. He will betray and sacrifice his fellow muges after their usefulness to him has ended. His treachery is further shown when he betrayed Taffial under a banner of peace at the Lost City. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies All Underworlders and all other muges in other tribes Enemies Mipedians Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Slufurah w/ Whepcrack and Magmon w/ Flux Bobble on an all Underworlders battle team that have fire attacks and all of your locations being the Lava Pond and your Mugics being Melody of Malady, Canon of Casualty, Chorus of Cothica, Song of Symmetry, Song of Revival, Refrain of Denial (UW) Due to his low mugic counters and offensive ability, Slufurah isn't suited to the typical role of a muge; however if you have to use him a decent strategy is a sort of suicide attack, thanks to having an element and decent stats Slufurah can actually deal a decent amount of damage with attacks, one good strategy is to pick a creature want dead, engage it with Slufurah, then if his energy gets to a dangerously low point (a good rule of thumb is 20), on your next strike faze, attack, then cast a damaging mugic with his one counter (Cannon of casualty works nicely) then sacrafice him for another ten damage, with this method you should be able to do roughly 40 damage in one turn, considering the damage you will have done through the rest of the battle, this should be enough to take out most creatures (unless you're fighting a Danian deck). To remove a key creature on the opponents front line, and open up a gap n their ranks early on. Of course this is a risky strategy, since it also leaves a gap n your team. I would avoid using Slufurah when possible. Release and Promotion TV Show Appearances A Peytonic Adventure Cards and Scans *PeytonicMaster (card) *MajorTom (Mega Match) Quotes Gallery See also *Link External links *Link Title Category:New Articles,UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Muges Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Rare Cards Category:Muge Category:Super Rare Cards Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Rare Creatures Category:UnderWorlders Category:Creatures Notes and References